Mario Party: Fun for Everyone
is an upcoming Mario Party game for the Nintendo 3DS! Plot There is not plot for this Mario Party. As the title says, it's just "fun for everyone!" Files There will be exactly 99 files for saving. Modes Returning Modes * Party House (Party Mode) * Story Book (Story Mode) * Duel Stadium (Duel Mode) * Solo Boat (Solo Mode) * Mini-Game Arcade (Mini-Game Mode) * Puzzle Maze (Puzzle Mode) * Shroom Mall (Store Mode) * Gallery Galaxy (Gallery Mode) * Control Room (Settings Mode) New Modes * Trio Towers (Trio Mode; Note: It's like Duel Stadium but with an extra competitor.) * World of Wi Fi (Wi Fi Mode) * Board Maker 3000 (Maker Mode; Note: Let's you create your own board.) Characters Returning Characters * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Birdo * Wario * Waluigi * Toad * Toadette * Boo * Dry Bones * Blooper * Hammer Bro. New Characters * Koopa Kid (Unlocked if the player plays Story Book 3 times.) * Bowser Jr. (Unlocked if the player plays Duel Stadium 3 times with Koopa Kid.) * Diddy Kong (Unlocked if the player plays Solo Boat 3 times.) * Dixie Kong (Unlocked if the player plays Trio Towers 3 times with Diddy Kong.) * Baby Mario (Default Character) * Baby Luigi (Default Character) * Baby Peach (Unlocked if the player plays Party House in the board Chocolate Mall with Baby Mario.) * Baby Daisy (Unlocked if the player plays Party House in the board Cake Towers with Baby Luigi.) * R.O.B. (Default Character) * Mr. Game & Watch (Default Character) * Donkey Kong (Unlocked if the player uses every single thing in this Mario Party.) * Bowser (Unlocked if the player uses every single thing in this Mario Party.) Items Instead of items, orbs, and hexes, you get this items called Gumballs, which are similar to candies. You can only get gumballs when you pass by a Gumball Machine, which is similar to the Capsule Dispenser in Mario Party 5/ Red Gumballs Red gumballs changes the dice and its roll. * Double Gumball (Use two die to move.) * Triple Gumball (Use three die to move.) * Slow Gumball (Slows down the dice roulette and rolls up from 1 to 5.) * Warp Gumball (Warps you to a random place and rolls up from 5 - 10) * Curse Gumball (Rolls up from 1 to 3) * Bronze Gumball (Rolls numbers 11-20; Note: Somebody else thought of this idea, I just got inspired by this; a little rare) * Silver Gumball (Rolls numbers 21-30; rare) * Gold Gumball (Rolls numbers 30 - 40; very rare) * King Gumball (Choose a space you want to be at and rolls numbers 40 - 50; extremely rare) Green Gumballs Green gumballs take actions before the player moves. * Coin Gumball (Steals other people's coins) * Starcoin Gumball (Steals other people's starcoins.) * Star Gumball (Steals other people's stars) * Gummy Gumball (Steals other people's gumballs.) Yellow Gumballs Yellow gumballs take actions during the player moves. * 8-Bit Gumball (Hit a coin block and get coins everytime the player moves) * Tweester Gumball (Sends other people back to the start area.) Blue Gumballs Blue gumballs are mystery gumballs. Once you get the gumball, you automatically use them on the next turn. * ? Gumball (May give you good luck or bad luck) * ! Gumball (May give you good luck) * . Gumball (May give you bad luck) Boards Nitro Boards * Chocolate Mall (Find the star and buy it for 20 coins and 10 starcoins.) * Cake Towers (Race to the top of Cake Towers to buy a star for 20 coins and 10 starcoins.) * Shroom Hotel (It's a maze so choose the hotel hallways your heart tells you to. If that hallway you chose ends in a star space, you get a star, if it ends with a warp pipe, you don't get a star and you return to the lobby.) * Castle Garden (There are 4 magical flowers. 1 hides a star, 1 hides 30 coins, 1 hides 15 starcoins, and 1 hides nothing (a King Gumball on very rare times). Pay 10 coins and 5 starcoins to open a flower.) * Chain Chomp Land (You start with 5 stars. Race to a random Chain Chomp and pay coins to stomp people to steal stars. # Regular Dice 10 coins and 5 starcoins # Two Die 20 coins and 10 starcoins # Three Die Dice 30 coins and 15 starcoins) * Cookie World (Invest a cookie shop to earn stars. The more you invest, the more stars you get.) * Olympic Arena (Collect ten different medals and you will earn a free star.) * Musical Luck Sky Castle (Land on the lucky space to get a free star and lots of coins and starcoins. Avoid the unlucky space.) * Good Egg Galaxy & Sky Station Galaxy (Solve the mysterious riddles around space and piece the mystical puzzle of the galaxies. The one who works the most hard gets a free star. You have to pay 5 coins and 1 starcoin to complete 1 riddle.) * Mario Party in Party World (The most easiest board but the most hardest board to get. Who ever gets the most free stars, coins, and starcoins win. All spaces have three coins plus one starcoin and all spaces are lucky spaces.) Retro Boards * Mario Party 1 - Mario's Rainbow Castle (Find the star and buy it for 20 coins and 10 starcoins.) * Mario Party 2 -Space Land (Find the star and buy it for 20 coins. Don't pass Koopa Kid, you will lose 5 coins and 1 starcoin.) * Mario Party 3 - Chilly Waters (Find the star and buy it for 20 coins and 10 starcoins. The next starspace will have a ztar so don't pass it. It will stay as a ztar for three turns) * Mario Party 4 - Toad's Midway Madness (Pay 100 coins and 50 starcoins to ride the rollercoaster and catch as many stars as possible.) * Mario Party 5 - Sweat Dream (Collect ten different types of dessert and you will earn a free star.) * Mario Party 6 - Snowflake Lake (You start with 5 stars. Race to a random Chain Chomp and pay coins to stomp people to steal stars. # 1 Dice 10 coins # 2 Dices 20 coins # 3 Dices 30 coins) * Mario Party 7 - Neon Heights (There are 3 magical chests. 1 hides a star, 1 hides 10 coins, and 1 hides a Bomb-omb. Pay 10 coins and 5 starcoins to open a chest.) * Mario Party 8 - Koopa's Tycoon Town (Invest in a hotel to earn stars. The more you invest, the more stars you get.) * Mario Party Advanced - The Bonus Board (Somehow get to the middle of the board to buy a star for 20 coins and 10 starcoins.) * Mario Party DS - Wiggler's Garden (Solve the mysterious riddles in the garden and complete the puzzle. The one who works the most hard gets the star. You have to pay 5 coins and 1 starcoin to complete 1 riddle.) Mini Games There are 100 New Minigames and 100 Old Minigames Types of Mini Games * vs. 4 * 2 vs. 2 * 1 vs. 4 * Battle New types of Mini Games (Note: If you step on a ?, Miracle, Duel, and Friend Space, it will stay green unlike the other Mario Parties. If you land on your own trap, it will stay purple. This will help with determining with the new mini-game categories.) * vs. 3 * 2 vs. 1 * 2 vs. 1 vs. 1 Spaces * Coins + 3 * Coins - 3 * Starcoins + 1 * Starcoins - 1 * ? * Miracle * Challenge Minigame * Duel * Friend * Gumball * Day * Night * Nothing * Unlucky * Lucky * Ztar * Star Trivia This is based off of an idea made by gcn,ds,wii rules all at Neoseeker. Infact, that person is actually me, CCs and Cream! Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Party Games Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games